harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Calvin (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Calvin and trigger his rival scenes, any information regarding him becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to female main characters only.) (EXTRA NOTE! ''Please see Calvin's "Additional Information" section before you choose to romantically pursue him.) Calvin is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Calvin is a laidback explorer who is the second arrival after you complete your first Rainbow Recipe, and who naturally spends the majority of his time in the Mine. To a certain extent he is friendly and upbeat, but also tends to exhibit a rather distant persona. First Meeting Before you can meet Calvin you must be sure to complete your first Rainbow Recipe. Then, head to the Ganache Mine and journey to the 10th floor. When you arrive, the camera will pan over until you see Calvin on the mine floor, and the following conversation will take place: '''Calvin:' Looks around with an annoyed expression. You: ! Run over to him. Calvin: ♪ Smiles up at you. "I'm saved! Boy, it's good to see a friendly face." You: Sweat nervously and question his situation. Calvin: "I was exploring this mine, then I fell in a pitfall... I sprained my ankle pretty badly." You: Sweat again. Calvin: "I think I can stand, though..." Stands up and looks annoyed before cringing slightly. "Ouch. I don't think I can walk out of here on my own. Think you could give me a hand? '''You:' Choose either: "Lean on my shoulder." or "I'll carry you!" Calvin: ♪ Smiles and nods. "Thanks! I owe you one!" The screen will then fade out there before fading back in to the continuing scene outside the mine: Calvin: ♦ Smiles radiantly and nods. "Thanks a million! You saved my life!" Tips his hat to you. "I'm Calvin. I'm an archaeologist. And you are?" You: Proceed to babble about yourself. Calvin: Nods again. "Hmmm. ___, huh? Good to meet you. Okay. I'll see you around!" Both: Wave goodbye to each other. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: 6:00 AM - 7:00 AM: Calvin's House 7:00 AM - 8:00 AM: Maple Lake District 8:00 AM - 9:00 AM: Ganache Mine District 9:00 AM - 6:00 PM: Ganache Mine 6:00 PM - 7:00 PM: Ganache Mine District 7:00 PM - 8:00 PM: Maple Lake District 8:00 PM - 6:00 AM: Calvin's House Regular Day After Marriage: Coming soon. Loves and Likes Loves: "This is an unexpected gift. I like it. Thanks. I'm very grateful." *Grape Cocktail *Tomato Omelet *Amber *Spicy Seafood Soup *Spicy Stew *Buckwheat Noodles with Egg *Egg Sandwich *Egg Soup *Buckwheat Cocktail *Seasoned Egg Likes: "Thank you for the present! It's great!" *Gems *Bell Pepper (Shining/Perfect) *Cheese (Cow/Goat; Shining/Perfect) *Buckwheat Chips *Cocktail (Blueberry/Buckwheat/Apple/Coconut/Yam) *Butter (Cow/Goat; Shining/Perfect) *Egg (Chicken/Duck/Ostrich; Shining/Perfect) *Fish Meuniere *Milk (Cow/Goat; Shining/Perfect) *Perfume (Shining) *Spicy Pepper (Shining/Perfect) *Grilled Clam Neutral: "A present? That's very nice, thanks!" Family None. Infatuation Heart Events 2-Heart Event Calvin will visit your house and give you a limestone. 4-Heart Event Speak to Calvin before 10am and he will ask you to meet him at the inn for lunch around noon. 5-Heart Event Calvin will come to your house and give you a diamond. Also when you go to the 10th level of the mine Calvin will request that you bring him an apple. 6-Heart Event Talk to Calvin at the appropriate time and he'll ask you to meet him later at Alan's Tree. Go to the tree at around 12:00 - 1:00 PM and he'll confess his love to you, you may then reject or accept him. Heart Lines 0 Hearts: Coming soon. 1 Heart: Coming soon. 2 Hearts: Coming soon. 3 Hearts: Coming soon. 4 Hearts: Coming soon. 5 Hearts: Coming soon. 6 Hearts: Coming soon. 7 Hearts: "My romances never seem to last very long. They all just fizzle out at some point." 8 Hearts: "This is the first time I've felt this strongly about a woman... I'm at loss for words. I feel like a tongue-tied schoolboy." 9 Hearts: "I'll just tell you the truth. I'm head over heels for you." 10 Hearts: "Archaeology takes patience and persistence. And so does love. I'm gonna romance your socks off." Proposal and Marriage When you get Calvin to 8 hearts the mayor will visit your house and tell you about a blue bird, a week later you will see a blue bird outside your house, follow it to caramel falls, there you will get the blue feather. Take the feather to Calvin when he is in ganache mine, he will tell you to go somewhere else, then it will cut to a scene of you and Calvin under darrens tree where calvin will ask if you really want to marry him, if you say yes you will go to the town hall where you decide the date of the wedding. Marriage Lines Beginning: Best wishes to you, "Honey-pie"! 9 Hearts: Recently, I've been thinking... No matter where I go, or how nice it is...There is no place more exciting to be than by your side, Name. '''10 Hearts: '''Nothing in this world is unchanging. But some things stay forever. Like... my love for you. I want to cherish it. Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Calvin will be rude, hateful and reserved. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have a "snobby" face, wear purple, and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his bangs parted in the middle. The girl's hair will be light brown and shoulder-length with spikey ends. Rival Every bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have two events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them becoming married and having a child together. The rival for Calvin's affection is Phoebe. 2-Heart Event Enter the Ganache Mine. 3-Heart Event Enter the Ganache Mine. Rival Marriage The main character arrives at the church and is instucted to sit down along with the other guests such as Barbara, Simon, Pascal, and Samson. Soon Calvin and Phoebe are seen walking down the aisle togeth er and HAmilton begins the marriage vows. They both say "I do" and then proceed to seal their marriage with a kiss, the event ending in the guests' congratulations outside of the church. Yay! Rival Child After triggering the two rival events between Calvin and Phoebe resulting in their marriage, the two of them will eventually end up with a son named Heath. Additional Information Unfortunately, there is a glitch in the earlier English versions of the game that makes it impossible for the heroine to marry Calvin. For his final Heart Event you are expected to go to the 10th floor of the mine, but doing so will cause the game to freeze up, forcing you to have to reset the software in order to continue playing. As of March 17th, 2009, you may send in your glitched copy of Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility to Natsume and they will exchange it for an unglitched version absolutely free! (Though you must pay to have it shipped to them, they will pay to have a fixed copy sent back to you.) If you would like to ship your game, send it (along with a reason why you're sending your game back, a return address, and your e-mail and phone number) to: Natsume inc. 1818 Gilbreth road, suite 229 Burlingame, California 94010 You may also call Natsume (1-650-692-1941) for any further inquiries. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has two outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer (scroll up), and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Calvin's alternate outfit only has a couple of notable differences, those being that he now wears a white open shirt with a high collar beneath a brown leather jacket. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelors Category:Glitches